


How do you like them apples?

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Pining, Theon is a lovable prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Alright!” Theon snapped, storming through to the living room where Robb and Jon were on the sofa playing Tekken. “Someone in here touched my Sansa!”“Excuse me?” Robb blurted. Jon choked on his beer, his wide eyes fixed on Theon as he struggled to breathe.“My apple,” Theon responded in an obvious tone, shaking his head at them as though he couldn’t believe them to be so dumb.





	How do you like them apples?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture of apples at a market that were called Sansa

“Alright!” Theon snapped, storming through to the living room where Robb and Jon were on the sofa playing Tekken. “Someone in here touched my Sansa!”

“Excuse me?” Robb blurted. Jon choked on his beer, his wide eyes fixed on Theon as he struggled to breathe.

“My apple,” Theon responded in an obvious tone, shaking his head at them as though he couldn’t believe them to be so dumb.

“Oh!” Robb chuckled. “I thought you were talking about my sister.”

Jon made the mistake of making eye contact with Theon and looked away quickly. Yet, he could feel the smirk piercing through him all the same. Theon was well aware of his long-standing crush on Robb’s sister.

He supposed the only people who didn’t know was Robb and Sansa herself.

Theon never missed an opportunity to tease Jon and now was no exception.

“Sansa is the best one,” he commented casually, leaning against the door frame. Jon clenched his jaw, staring determinedly at the television to stop himself giving Theon the attention he craved. “So… _curvy_. And, so appealing. You see a Sansa and just want to eat it _right there_. You know what I mean?”

“Dude!” Robb muttered, shooting Theon a glare. “You better still be talking about apples and not my sister!”

Theon held his hands up in surrender. “Apples mate, honest!”

Robb continued to stare at Theon for a moment, searching for a lie before he huffed and stood up to go and get another beer and order the pizza.

Theon wasted no time, sliding up to Jon, his arm casually resting on the back of the sofa and his grin so wide that Jon was severely tempted to knock a couple of teeth out to make him stop.

“You get it though, don’t you, Jon?” Theon stated, voice laced with amusement at Jon’s expense. “You wouldn’t want anyone to touch your Sansa either, right?”

Jon said nothing, distracting himself with another sip of beer. Yet Theon clearly saw how tightly he clenched his free fist.

“Especially, if they’ve never been touched before,” he murmured. “I don’t want anyone’s scummy hands groping my juicy, sweet Sansa.”

“Stop it!” Jon growled, shifting in his seat slightly. He was getting hard with all this talk of curves and touching Sansa. He really, really hated Theon right now.

“Hey Robb, isn’t Sansa going out on a date tonight?” Theon called out suddenly. Robb, entering the living room again, scoffed.

"Yeah with some prick from her class."

"Every guy is a prick when it comes to your sister," Theon retorted. He smirked at Jon. "Even Jon would be a prick if he dated her."

"Oh no Jon can date her," Robb commented brightly. Jon felt his chest expand with pride and he shot Theon a smug look. "He's too scared to grope a boob so its fine."

"I...I've touched a boob!" Jon protested.  _Once. At a party. And totally not an accidental grab when he turned around._

"Whatever," Robb sniffed.

Jon glowered as Theon gave a triumphant grin and got up to leave the room. When he returned, he had a large apple in his hand and, when Robb wasn't looking, made a show of licking all across the surface. Jon tossed a cushion at him, muttering that he was disgusting and doing his best to ignore him for the rest of the night.

***

It took exactly two more months for him to ask Sansa out.

Or rather, for Theon to declare to her at a party that Jon had been half in love with her for years and it was getting to the point of being annoying rather than funny. Sansa had blushed so prettily, her eyes wide as she looked at him. For a moment, he had thought that she was going to let him down gently. But then she had smiled shyly at him and reached for his hand to tug him out into the garden to talk.

Since then, things have been great. Even Robb approved of the match, despite knowing Jon more than likely was doing more than touching boobs (which of course, Robb refused to openly acknowledge).

But the truth was, while he had groped Sansa's breasts during their make out sessions, they haven't progressed much further. They were both virgins, unsure of what to do and the overwhelming fear of getting it wrong often made him wrench his mouth from hers and whisper a good night before heading home to finish himself off in his own bed.

For the rest of his life, he would regret going to Theon of all people. But Jon couldn't deny that Theon knew of every sexual act there could possibly be (whether he was good at them was another issue but Jon doesn't care about that). Theon had smirked at him when he had asked about his first time.

"Gotta focus on the girl Snow," he commented, taking a drag of his cigarette. He lifted his fingers to his mouth in a v, his tongue darting through the gap. Jon flushed, knowing exactly what he was indicating.

 

_"You see a Sansa and just want to eat it right there. You know what I mean?”_

He remembered Theon saying that all that time ago and for once, completely understood the need. He wanted to eat Sansa out as soon as possible.

Theon gave him a few pointers and promised not to tell Robb if he settled his bar tab for the rest of the year. Jon retorted that he would just say to Robb that it was Theon who suggested such things but Jon absolutely didn't do any said things to Robb's little sister.

But when he actually got around to it, he made a mental note to thank Theon.

He had not been able to imagine the tangy taste of her, of how sweet her moans would sound as he licked and sucked and slurped at her. He loved doing this already despite it only being his first time ever. If Sansa's cries were anything to go by, she agreed!

There was something about eating her out that turned him on. Whether it was the proximity to her sex, being able to smell and taste her arousal and need. Or whether it was because it had such a positive effect on her, making her sing in sweet pleasure. He didn't really care for the reason, he only cared about being able to do this as often as possible, every presented opportunity.

Of course, Theon, being the prick he is, had to start trying to cause trouble.

He came through with one of his apples, making a ridiculous show of licking the fruit, biting hard enough that juice flowed down his chin as he made an exaggerated sound of pleasure. "Mmm, I love eating Sansa. Don't you Jon?"

"Dude!" Robb cried out in horror. Jon stared at the television determinedly. 

"So juicy, sweet. Wet!"

"DUDE!"

"Hey man, I'm talking about my apple here!" Theon responded, innocently holding the fruit up before going for another bite. He nudged Jon's shoulder. "He is totally thinking about your sister though."

Jon squeaked, shaking his head frantically as Robb's eyes narrowed.

"Should have settled my tab Snow," Theon said with a grin.


End file.
